


The Wolf and the Swan

by katfett



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Short, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, celebration prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfett/pseuds/katfett
Summary: Prompt: "You have bewtiched me, body and soul."She is a princess once cursed. He is a prince bewitched.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169936
Kudos: 6





	The Wolf and the Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youbloodymadgenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youbloodymadgenius/gifts).



> Has no real place or time frame.  
> Moodboard by me.  
> The Prompt was: “You have bewitched me, body and soul.” (Pride and Prejudice) - in bold in the short.  
> youbloodymadgenius1kcelebration prompts was the inspiration for this short fic. Stand alone.

Ivar wasn’t an easy man to surprise; Odette somehow managed to surprise him by the day. Odette smiled at him from where she sat upon the table. He stepped between her legs, his hand stroking along her thigh as his free hand took most of his weight onto the table.

“Kiss me, Ivar?” Odette pleaded softly. Happy to do as she bid, he leaned in only she retreated. He frowned at her, his nostrils flaring to show his irritation at her teasing.

“Odette?”

“You should kneel, my prince.”

A little self conscious but trusting in her, Ivar slowly sunk down onto his knees. 

His legs protested under the awkward movement and he had to adjust them into a more comfortable position. She didn’t rush him, she was quiet as he did as she requested. The only woman Ivar would kneel before; the only woman who could make such a bold request.

Odette pulled the fur from her body. Naked, she was glorious to behold. He thought back to their first meeting as his eyes swept over her; the first time he saw her transform. His swan princess.

She was a sight to behold, an elegant creature who had morphed into a young woman; long, dark hair had tumbled down her back and pale flesh, unblemished had shone alabaster beneath the glow of the moon. He’d stumbled upon her private pool, the cursed place she’d been forced to spend her days.

While she had startled seeing him staring wide eyed at her naked form, more from the unfathomable magic he’d been witness to, she hadn’t shied from him. 

She had been as curious about him, as he was her. 

The curse was old, she had spent most of her years confined to the spend her days as a swan. She had been able to transform into her human form as long as she was upon the lake as the moonlight touched it.

Ivar had hidden as a man had appeared, and she had not given him away. No, she had instead stood proud and bare before the old man who asked her if she had changed her mind. Ivar had watched as the man stormed away, telling the magical creature he would return the following night.

She had turned to him, unashamed of her bare state and intriguing Ivar as he slipped from his hidden spot. Her fascination with him hadn’t embarrassed him as the gaze of other women had. No, her curiosity was born of her lack of seeing a human beyond the old man. Her gaze hadn’t held pity or scorn for the braces that aided him in walking.

He didn’t know it then but she had truly bewitched him that night. For weeks, he had slipped from home to visit her, waiting until the old man had skulked away before coming to her. He had promised her that he would learn what he could to help her break the curse.

It had been simple; kill the one who cursed her without breaking their skin.

Drowning the man had been a chaotic affair. Odette had looked on in horror as he’d held the man beneath the water. It was a simply thing to Ivar but Odette, stolen some years prior had not been exposed to violence like Ivar displayed. He had sat there, watching her quietly as the moon fade off the lake, worried she would flee seeing the way he’d so easily murdered another. Neither moved though as Odette stood trembling when the moon finally disappeared and she remained human. He had kissed and made love to her that night; he still couldn’t remember who leaned in first, only that he didn’t regret what he’d done to protect her.

Introducing her to the world of his people had not been a smooth transition. Aslaug had refused to let Ivar wed her, angering the young prince. Despite being separated, Odette would sneak to his chambers and curl up beneath the furs with him. She was always gone before he woke.

They’d been sneaking kisses and touches whenever they could. Ivar could not get enough of her.

“ **You have bewitched me, body and soul** ,” he said almost reverently as she slid her thighs over his shoulders, her heel pressing into his back to draw him closer to her. The faintest of blushes covered his cheeks as he realised he was close to her womanhood. Oh, right, kiss her.

With Odette, these secret moments were lessons in what they enjoyed. They had no prior experience, Ivar’s failed time with Margrethe forgotten as he learned he could indeed find pleasure with a woman and give her pleasure in return.

Ivar curled his arm around her thigh, using the strength in his arms to drag her to the edge of the table she was on.

Looking up at her, he smiled. Truly, he did adore his swan princess. “Ivar, staring at me, while hypnotic, is not-“

She moaned as he cut her off as he turned his head and nipped at her thigh.

***

Odette felt powerful; Ivar on his knees for her pleasure. She knew he would tell her no if he was uncomfortable and needed to change positions.

She moaned, her fingers burying into his hair as his tongue found her clit and she rocked her hips against his mouth. He held her down, limiting her movements. She was so close; just a little more. She bit her lip to stop from crying out at the sharp jolt of pleasure as his teeth nipped at her.

He pulled back, and she whimpered at the sudden lose, hands trying to pull him back to her. Ivar stood, using the table to move faster. His fingers worked quick, unlacing his pants and then they were pushed down his hips. One hand grabbed at her thigh, pulling her to him and then he was in her. Ivar groaned into her throat, his lips brushing across her pulse as his other hand found purchase on the table.

He was strong enough to ride her like this, they learned, so long as she was on a table or bed so he could hold himself over her.

Odette whimpered as he bit down gently on her throat, marking her lightly. He grunted as he began to thrust his hips. She held him close, whispering words of encouragement as he peppered kisses across her chest. He was rougher in his thrusting, more uncoordinated than usual; Odette didn’t mind, loving the more animalistic side of Ivar.

She dug her knees against his sides, leaning up to kiss him.

They climaxed together; Ivar with a rough groan as his weight bore down onto her in his sated state as he finished riding out his end.

They were panting as she ran her fingers through his hair, and then she fell back against the table with a chuckle. She was grateful for its sturdiness.

Ivar smiled down at her softly, and Odette sobered from her relaxed state as she watched him study her closely in the aftermath of their lovemaking. His knuckles grazed across her cheek gently. She smiled softly at the tender display. He leaned down kissing the path his fingers took along her cheek, down her throat and across her belly. He stilled their for a moment, whispering something in his native tongue to her. She didn’t know what he’d whispered.

The tender moment was shattered when Odette heard the door. Before she was able to cover herself Ubbe was there in the doorway. He glanced between Ivar, who scowled at his older brother, still cradled between her thighs, and her only real cover as she wrapped an arm across her breasts, flushing scarlet.

Ubbe smirked, turning his gaze away but not leaving.

“Skulking about works to avoid mother, only if you’re quiet enough about it,” he said.

Ivar growled low in his throat as Odette’s blush deepened. She had tried to be quiet. Ivar hovered over her, unmoving. “Get out.”

The simple words were hissed through clenched teeth.

“You two will have a pup running around before long if you keep this up,” Ubbe teased, ignoring his brothers demand.

Ivar leaned down a little awkwardly, grabbing the fur Odette had been covered in and draped it over her before he removed himself from her, wordlessly he did his pants back up.

He was embarrassed, Odette could see the hesitant boy come to the surface. It was rare he showed this side of himself. She’d only experienced it in their first meeting and the night he’d taken her for the first time. He wouldn’t look at her or Ubbe. Frowning, wanting to reassure her lover everything would be okay, Odette reached for him but he stepped back a little. He’d never retreated from her before. Odette’s hand dropped into her lap, biting her lip and not stopping Ivar as he disappeared out the door after retrieving his crutch.

She was unable to meet Ubbe’s gaze, embarrassed as she struggled to comprehend the sudden shift in Ivar. Had she done something wrong? Could she help him through whatever internal battle he was waging with himself? How could she help him when she didn’t know what had upset him?

“Odette?”

Ubbe’s voice broke her thoughts and she glanced at him from beneath her lashes, unable to truly face him, suddenly feeling very small and exposed.

“Apologies, my lord, we hadn’t intended to be so loud.”

She turned her back to him, not wanting to try and walk past him, worried he might see the tears stinging her eyes. Ubbe didn’t say anything to her, but he did move towards her and she squared her shoulders. He didn’t speak and she was grateful for that at least. Had he not interrupted them, Odette would’ve been able to tell Ivar her surprise that had brought them here in the first place. She was carrying a child, his child.

Ubbe gave her neck a gentle squeeze before leaving her. The gesture was meant to reassure her with words he coulnd’t speak. Odette rushed from the room and towards Ivar’s. He wasn’t there when she arrived. For the first time, Odette didn’t leave before dawn. Instead, she crawled beneath the furs and slept deep in the protection of his bed, surrounded by his scent. Her wolf was going to be a father. She would tell him when he returned.


End file.
